


Space and Time

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [558]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz askedYou want a prompt, mutually touch starved brotp.





	Space and Time

For Penelope, it was about etiquette–a lady should be demure and respected, bowed to rather than groped, a path opening through any crowd.

For John, it was about space–actual Space space, stars and darkness and unimaginable extremes, and space as in distance, the space between here and there.

Between them was the commonality of skin that crawled from neglect, the constantly fought-off urge to leap at the nearest warm body, to latch on and just not let go.  Both of them understood what it was like to be put somewhere off limits from mere mortals and told to stay there and shine on alone.

Neither was in the position to step back often; the duty that comes with their roles always came first, and they both understood that.  They had shouldered their burdens willingly.

But in those rare stolen moments, she’s just Pen, closing the distance between them until she’s nestled against his chest, his nose in her hair, as they curl together and remind each other how to breathe.


End file.
